


Lion's Heart

by keihra93



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihra93/pseuds/keihra93
Summary: Talia Chalcedony: a healer from a lesser noble house. Fuegoleon Vermillion: Captain of the Crimson Lions and oldest son of House Vermillion. One wouldn't think them much of a match, given her quiet demeanor compared to his proud, tactical nature. And yet, Fuegoleon finds himself drawn to Talia more and more as he tries to thank for her part in his recovery. Some mature content.
Relationships: Fuegoleon Vermillion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed through the halls as the young daughter of House Chalcedony made her way across the stone floors.

"Good day, Lady Talia, it's lovely to see you!"

"Ah, how are you today, Lady Talia? Are you well?"

Talia Chalcedony smiled as each person greeted her, her smile fading as she got further and further away from them. 'What's so good about today? The kingdom is barely recovering..'

For months, the Clover Kingdom had been plagued by attacks from a group known as the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Many of the magik knights, including some of the captains, had become possessed by the spirits of elves that had been slain during the time of the First Wizard King. Talia had been tasked with overseeing the care of the Captain of the Crimson Lions, but that proved the be rather difficult when the headquarters of the Crimson Lions was attacked by one of their own after he had become possessed. She had tried to protect their captain as they defended their home, but she worried that her magik would not be enough. Thankfully, though, her charge had awoken from his coma after being chosen by the fire spirit, Salamander, and took to the battlefield.

'I hope his recovery is going as well as it seems.'

Talia stopped as she reached the meeting room, her hand poised to knock on the door. The Wizard King's appointed healer and her teacher, Owen, had asked her to take some reports to the Wizard King and since it was a slow day for once, Talia didn't mind one bit. She waited a moment, then reached for the door handle but as she did, someone on the other side had already started to open it and bumped into her. Her papers scattering about the floor of the hall, she quickly dropped onto her knees and tried to pick them up. "I'm so sorry," she had started to say, but stopped when the person who bumped into her asked if she was alright. She looked up and saw that it was the Captain of the Crimson Lions himself, Fuegoleon Vermillion. Bowing her head, she blushed. "Please, forgive me Captain Feugoleon, I should have been paying better attention."

"It's alright," Fuegoleon stood aside to let her into the room. "Please, come in."

Talia nodded, stepping into the meeting room- everyone's eyes upon her.

"Lady Talia, good day! What can we do for you?"

Talia offered a smile in return as the Wizard King, Julius Novachrono, greeted her. "Good day, sir. Please forgive the intrusion, but Owen asked me to bring you the latest medical reports."

"Ah, yes! Please, bring them here."

Talia brought the papers to him, standing to the side as he reviewed them. She could still feel the eyes of some of the captains on her and tried her best to ignore it.

"Everything looks to be in order," Julius said, smiling at her. "Thank you, Lady Talia. I do hope the extra paperwork hasn't been too much for you and Owen?"

"Not at all, sir."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

Julius shook his head as he set the reports down on the table in front of him. "No, thank you again."

Talia offered him a bow, then did the same to the captains before making her way out of the meeting room.

"She's a cutie, where've you been hiding her, Julius?" the captain of the Black Bulls, Yami Sukehiro, asked.

"Lady Talia has been apprenticing with Owen," Julius replied. "She was quite helpful in aiding Fuegoleon's recovery."

"Oh, that's who was playing nurse for him?" Yami glanced at Fuegoleon. "From what I've heard, you might not have woken up when you did if it hadn't been for her looking after you. Lucky you."

Fuegoleon ignored Yami's obvious attempt to tease him, but he was right. He had been in a coma for months and it was Talia who had been assigned as his primary caregiver during his coma. After things had calmed down and the spirits of the elves had been released, allowing them to pass on peacefully and without hatred or anger, Fuegoleon had returned to the headquarters of the Crimson Lions and found that Talia had nearly finished tending to his wounded squad.

* * *

_"Captain, you're alright!"_

_Fuegoleon could see the joy and relief of his squad, especially that of his younger brother, as they greeted him. "Is everyone alright?"_

_"Yes, sir, thanks to Talia. She's been healing our wounded ever since you defeated Randall."_

_Fuegoleon followed the mage's gaze as he looked towards this "Talia" woman and he saw a young woman with deep blue-gray hair that hung a bit longer than his. She looked to be about his age, maybe a few years younger than him, and when she stood straight he could tell that she had a rather curvy hourglass figure._

_"Lady Talia!"_

_Fuegoleon looked behind him as a magik knight from another squad came running up. He listened as the mage explained the situation to Talia and when she spoke, he recognized her voice._

_'That's the voice I heard while I slept...'_

_His brow furrowed as he listened, sure that it was she who had talked to him, even read to him and sang to him while he slept. But before he could say anything to her, she hurried off with the other mage and quickly disappeared from view._

_"Leo, who was that woman?" he asked of his younger brother, Leopold._

_"That was Talia, she's the one who had been taking care of you while you were still in a coma."_

* * *

Fuegoleon had wanted to thank her properly, but neither he nor his squad really knew a thing about her so he had to do a little investigating. It turned out that Talia was from the House of Chalcedony, one of the lesser noble houses of the kingdom that was known to be gifted in water magik. Talia, in particular, was gifted in a derivative of water magik known as rain magik- as well as healing magik. He felt that it suited her quite well after he had learned that she was a quiet, kind, and conscientious person who almost always put the needs of others above her own. She was also rather perceptive of other's feelings, which aided her in her work as an apprentice to Owen.

Things had been so hectic of late, though, so he hadn't been able to take the time to thank her properly for all she had done for him.

'Perhaps I will have that chance today...'


	2. Chapter 2

Talia's slow day at the infirmary didn't last long and word of a number of civilian workers with injuries came in. Apparently, some of the rubble had shifted while they were trying to move the smaller pieces on top. Three people were buried beneath the rubble and at least a dozen were injured. Owen trusted Talia to take care of the injured that had already come to the infirmary ward on her own, so he hurried to the site of the accident to deal with the worst of the injuries.

"How are the injuries?" Talia asked, looking to one of the royal guards that had been helping bring the wounded in as she directed the wounded to empty beds.

"Mostly scrapes, a few broken bones, one might have a concussion, and that's just for the ones we know," he explained.

"Alright, I'll take care of them. You should head back to help the others."

The man nodded and hurried off as Talia took a look around and rolled up her sleeves. 'Well, I certainly have my work cut out for me.'

Talia dove right in and started with the worst of the injuries. She checked the concussed patient for any further injuries, then moved onto the patients with broken bones and took her time, carefully setting the bones back in place. Once she had done that, she cast her Healing Mist spell to take care of the scrapes and bruises.

"Lady Talia! Quickly!"

Talia turned to find more people coming in- Leopold Vermillion and Fuegoleon among them.

"Talia, these are the last three of the wounded," Owen said, joining her. He looked around. "Wow, did you leave any for me?" he asked, jokingly as he chuckled.

Talia offered him a smile. "There's a concussed patient over there that needs another once over, but everyone else has been taken care of."

"That's my girl."

Talia's smile grew. Owen had grown to be more of a fatherly figure to her than her own father ever was, so hearing him say that made her really happy. While Owen looked over the concussed patient, Talia turned her attention to the three others who had been brought in.

"Hey, Talia," Leopold said, chuckling nervously.

Talia offered him a smile and stood, turning towards her next patients. "Leo, you alright?"

Leopold nodded. "I'm alright, Talia, make sure Gammon is taken care of first."

Talia nodded, seeing that the magik knight he spoke of was worse for wear than him. She looked to Fuegoleon for a moment. "Have him sit with Karrick over there, I'll be with him as soon as I can."

Fueogleon barely managed a nod before she quickly made her way over to where Gammon was being set down. He helped Leopold sit down and took a seat next to him, sighing a bit. "You could have been seriously hurt, Leo."

Talia looked Gammon over, healing the gash over his eye shut. "I want you to come see me or Owen in a few days. Take that time to rest and we'll take a look at your eye again in a few days, alright?"

"Thank you..."

"There is a chance that you may lose the sight in this eye, but we'll do what we can, I promise." Talia had Gammon lay back on the cot, then turned to Karrick.

Fueogleon helped Leopold sit down as Talia treated Karrick and took a seat next to him, sighing a bit. "You could have been seriously hurt, Leo."

"I know, but it was a split-second decision," Leo offered him a toothy grin. "At least no one was seriously injured or killed."

"True, just promise to be more careful next time?"

"Promise." Leopold noticed that Fuegoleon was watching Talia as she worked. "What's on your mind, brother?"

"What do you think of Talia Chalcedony?"

"She's usually pretty quiet, but she's great with other people. She was always helping around headquarters when she wasn't looking after you. I like her." Leopold tilted his head at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I have yet to thank her."

Leopold made to reply but he turned his attention to Talia as she came over. "Is Karrick OK?"

"He'll be fine. He has a bit of a concussion, but it isn't nearly as bad as Martin's is." Talia glanced over to where Owen was trying to do more for the poor man.

"What about Gammon?"

Talia sighed, casting her healing spell and beginning to work on Leopold's injuries. "He may lose an eye, but we'll do the best that we can for him."

"What are his chances?"

"I can't be sure at this point, but I've asked him to come see me or Owen in a few days so we can take another look at it. Hopefully, he'll be able to keep it; it'd be a shame if he lost it, his magik is rather unique," Talia noted, thinking of the man's Ocular Magik which allowed him to look at far distances through magik circles like one would with a telescope.

Fuegoleon watched as Talia worked, seeing Leopold's cuts and bruises slowly disappearing. He noticed, too, that Leopold seemed rather fond of her in a different way than he had seen before.

"There we are," Talia said after a few minutes, standing upright. "You'll be sore for a while, but you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Talia."

"Of course," Talia offered him a smile, then turned to Fuegoleon. "How are you, sir? Any new injuries?"

"None, thankfully."

"That's good. How has your recovery been going?"

"Rather well. I am due for another checkup soon, though."

"I'm glad to hear it," Talia offered him a smile. "You had us all really worried."

Fuegoleon returned her smile as he stood. "So it would seem. I owe you a great deal for your part in my recovery."

Talia blushed a little. "I was just doing my job."

"Still, I have yet to properly thank you," Fuegoleon said.

"There's really no-" Talia started to answer, but someone called her away. "Be right there!" She looked back to Fuegoleon and offered him an apologetic smile. "There's no need to thank me, sir, just knowing that you're doing well is enough for me. If you'll excuse me?"

Fuegoleon watched as she gave a small bow before hurrying off to see what she was needed for.

Leopold chuckled beside his brother and stood.

"What?"

Leopold grinned up at him. "Oh, nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was filled with more medical reports for Owen and Talia, but as much as they dreaded the paperwork, they were just glad to see that everyone who had been involved in the accident was doing alright. By dusk, they had nearly completed their reports and when Talia noticed the time, she stretched and yawned.

"Nearly finished, Owen?" she asked, looking over at her mentor only to find him passed out at his desk. "Silly man," she said endearingly, smiling as she stood to lay an extra blanket over him. She took the last few reports from his desk and filled out the rest of what he had left.

Not too long after, a knock came at the door of Owen's office and Talia looked up to find Fuegoleon standing in the doorway.

"Good evening, sir."

Fuegoleon stepped just inside of the office. "Good evening, Lady Talia. I was just passing by and saw Owen's light still lit."

"Yeah..." Talia sighed as she started gathering up the reports, stacking them together off to the side. "That accident earlier gave us a ton of paperwork to do and we barely managed to get the majority of it done before the sun started to set."

"How much is left?"

"Nothing now," Talia said, stacking the last of the reports together. "Was there something you needed?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner?"

Talia looked at him, her brow furrowed with confusion.

"I still need to thank you properly," Fuegoleon added.

Talia made to say yes, but then her father's voice rang in her head and her chest tightened. "I-I'm sorry, I can't... I need to get home before it gets too much later..."

Fuegoleon saw the hesitation mixing with fear in her eyes and his brow furrowed. "May I escort you home, then?"

Talia forced a smile and shook her head before giving him a small bow. "Thank you, sir, but I'll be alright. If you'll excuse me?"

Fuegoleon watched with confusion and a growing sense of worry as Talia gathered her things and hurried away.

* * *

Torch flames flickered as they danced in their sconces along the stone walls of the Chalcedony residence and members of its staff whispered amongst themselves nervously.

"Lady Talia is later than expected..."

"I hope Master Jaren won't be too hard on her..."

"Shhh! Do you want someone to hear you?"

At the front door of the residence, the butler- a middle-aged man named Marshall- waited nervously for Talia's return. She was an hour later than expected and her father was not a patient man. Marshall flinched when he heard a vase smashing against the wall somewhere in the residence- probably Jaren's study- and he looked desperately at the main gate.

"Where are you, Lady Talia...?"

Just as he spoke, Talia slid in through the wrought iron gate and hurried towards him.

"There you are..!"

Talia knew her father would be furious, even if she made it back home before dark. She winced when she heard glass shattering inside and her chest tightened.

"It'll be alright," Marshall tried to assure her as convincingly as he could. "You best hurry, I believe he's in his study."

Talia nodded and let Marshall take her bag before hurrying down the hall to her father's study- her grimoire tucked safely in its satchel at her hip. When she reached the large, thick Tsuga door, she hesitantly raised a hand to knock.

"Enter."

Talia's chest tightened again and she felt that if it tightened any further, she wouldn't be able to breathe. She pushed open the door and stepped into the study.

"Good evening, Father."

Jaren turned from where he stood at the window and glared towards her. "Where have you been?"

"Please forgive any tardiness, there was an accident at one of the construction sites in the royal capital and the reports took longer than expected to fill out."

Jaren stalked over to her, grabbing her chin in his hand- smirking when she winced. "And you came straight home? You weren't whoring yourself about?"

Talia held her father's threatening gaze. "I left as soon as the reports were done and made no stops on my way home."

"Good girl."

Talia rubbed her chin as her father let go and stepped back, turning away from her. "Will there be anything else, Father?"

"No, you are excused," Jaren replied.

"Good night, then, Father." Talia bowed to her father and retreated from the study, quickly making her way to her room. When she was safely inside, she used her magik to heal the bruise that was beginning to form on her chin and soothed the achiness.

A knock came at her door and she jumped, stepping back from it. "You may enter."

Marshall opened her door and poked his head into the room. "Are you alright, Lady Talia?" he asked, seeing her sigh heavily with relief.

"Y-Yes, thank you, Marshall."

"Have you eaten yet? I could bring something for you if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful, I haven't eaten since early this afternoon."

"Very well, I will have something prepared for you."

Talia thanked him and waited for the door to close before she sank to her bed, shaking. She put her head in her hand and tried to calm herself down.

Jaren Chalcedony was an abusive and controlling man, and it only seemed to get worse after Talia was hurt as a child. She had been playing with a friend she had made from another noble family- one more predominate than hers- and she had fallen from the tree they had been climbing. She cut her forehead and tore her brand new, expensive dress, but was otherwise fine. When she returned home later that day, her father was furious at the sight of her. He had beat the maid who had been tasked with watching her for the day, then locked Talia in her room- refusing her food or water for three days. He had destroyed all of her favorite toys and forbade her from ever seeing her friend again- or even leaving their estate at all. It wasn't until she had turned fifteen and was set to receive her grimoire that she was allowed to leave again, but even then she was incredibly restricted in what she could do and where she could go, and when the Wizard King had come personally to offer her an apprenticeship with Owen, her father begrudgingly agreed.

Talia sighed and stared at the soft silk rug beneath her bed, thinking over Fuegoleon's offer. She had wanted so badly to say yes, but she wouldn't risk her father's wrath just to disobey him for a short while. It had been risky enough for her to have accepted the position as his primary caregiver; if her father knew about that, he would not be merciful in punishing her. She glanced out the window, the first twinkling of starlight shining in the twilight skies. "I'm sorry, Leon..."

n..."


	4. Chapter 4

Talia did her best after that to avoid Fuegoleon, but that was no easy task after the captains had their big meeting with Mimosa Vermillion, Noelle Silva, Asta, and Finral Roulacase. They had gone to the Heart kingdom to investigate a large collection of devil curse mana and what they discovered there was incredibly alarming.

Talia sat in Owen's office that day, trying to repair the strap on her grimoire's satchel. She hummed softly to herself as she pushed the needle through the worn leather, pricking herself slightly as a voice sounded behind her.

"Is this really what you do every day?"

Talia turned and stood quickly, bowing to her visitor. "Good day, Father, what brings you here?"

Jaren scoffed. "I was in the area and thought I'd check in on my daughter." His brow raised mockingly as he looked around Owen's office. "This is what the Wizard King asked of you? Pathetic."

Talia's stomach knotted slightly and she tried to keep her composure. "Owen needed to run some errands in town and the Wizard King is in an important meeting, so I've been tasked with holding down the fort should anything arise while they're busy."

"I see," Jaren looked at the medical books lining the shelves. "So, what is it exactly that you have been doing during your apprenticeship?"

"Owen has been teaching me more about healing magik, as well as how to prepare poultices, potions, and other medical treatments that don't involve magik."

"And this Owen, what kind of man is he?"

Talia felt the knot in her stomach growing, but she answered all the same. "Owen is a wonderful mentor that cares about other people and takes his work very seriously. He knows much from his time as the Wizard King's appointed healer and lets me take care of the smaller patient cases, increasing the difficulty of each case as my training progresses. The accident the other day was one such example of this; while he saw to the more severe injuries, he trusted me with the care of all other injuries."

"Good."

Talia was growing more and more nervous as a heavy silence fell over the office.

"I am... satisfied," Jaren started. "For now, at least." His gaze turned towards where her satchel rested on the table and he rolled his eyes. "I will take my leave. Don't disappoint me, child."

Talia bowed as her father left, sighing with relief just as Owen came back into the office. "Hey, Owen."

"Was that...?"

"Yeah..."

Owen came to stand in front of her, his brow furrowed with worry. "Are you alright? What did he want?"

"He was in the area and decided to check in to make sure my apprenticeship isn't a disappointing waste of time."

"And?"

"He's satisfied for now," Talia sank into her seat and went back to trying to mend the strap. "I wish he wouldn't come here, though..."

"Why?" Owen asked, sitting down at his desk.

"This is supposed to be the one place I can go where I have some semblance of freedom, some sense of what people consider 'normal'."

Owen knew that Jaren was not an easy man to please and was controlling over his family, but no one outside of the House of Chalcedony knew to what extent. Talia was always cautious about how she worded things and what she said in regards to her family. She had even been incredibly wary about accepting the position as Fuegoleon's primary caregiver, only accepting in the end because it was an official assignment from the Wizard King and part of her training.

"Anyway, how did the meeting go?" Talia asked, trying to change the subject.

"It went as could be expected I suppose."

Talia looked up at that. "What happened?"

"Long story short, things are going to get incredibly chaotic and fast. The magik knights and their captains have six months of rigorous training to try and reach level one rank of the Heart Kingdom's ranking system, otherwise they don't stand a chance against the devil wreaking havoc in the Diamond kingdom."

"So in other words, we'll have our work cut out for us?" Talia asked, then noticed his expression change. "What?"

"You might not like your new assignment..."

"You might as well just tell me, Owen, it's not like it's going to be like before with Captain Fuegoleon, right?" Her stomach knotted again as Owen gave her an apologetic look. "Owen, what is my new assignment?"

"You're to be assigned as the resident healer to the Crimson Lions."

"What...?"

"Julius and I believe that this would be beneficial to your training and you are nearing the end of your apprenticeship, so consider this as a final test of what you've learned."

Talia felt like crying. "Owen, I..."

"Julius and I both have faith that you will grow even more in your abilities as a healer with this assignment." Owen could see her struggling as she thought it all over. "If you would rather we give the assignment to someone else, it can be arranged- as well as a different test for the end of your apprenticeship. But this assignment came as a request from the Crimson Lions themselves."

Talia sighed. "Very well."

"Do you accept?"

Talia nodded. "I do not wish to disappoint either of you- especially after everything you've both done for me." She stood with her grimoire's satchel in hand. "When do I report into Captain Fuegoleon?"

"This evening, preferably. Tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Then may I take the rest of the day to prepare?"

Owen nodded. "Of course."

Talia bowed to him, then took her leave. 'How will Father take this...?'

* * *

Dusk was falling over the kingdom and Fuegoleon sat in his office, going over the training regiments with his vice-captain, Randall Luftair. They were just wrapping up when Leopold came running in, stopping just in the doorway.

"Leo, what is it?"

"She's here!"

"Who?"

"Talia!"

Fuegoleon stood and followed Leopold outside where Talia was being greeted by the rest of the Crimson Lions. He waited patiently for everyone to disperse and let Talia through, looking down at her as she approached him.

"Good evening, Captain Fuegoleon, sir," she said, bowing to him. "I am reporting in for my new assignment."

"It's so great that you accepted!" Leopold said, grinning at her. But when her expression changed, his smile faded a bit. "What's wrong, everything OK?"

Talia forced a smile and nodded. "It's just been a long day."

"Then allow me to show you to your room," Fuegoleon started. "As well as give you a tour of our headquarters."

Talia simply nodded, offered Leopold and the others a half-hearted wave, then followed after Fuegoleon.


	5. Chapter 5

Talia remained quiet and tried her best to pay attention as Fuegoleon showed her around the headquarters. She hadn't really seen much of it while she was taking care of him, so it was a bit of a relief.

Fuegoleon took her to the other places in the headquarters, those that she hadn't seen during her time caring for him, and answered all of her questions as she asked them- though they were few and far between. When they reached the living quarters wing, Fuegoleon stopped just outside of an empty room and presented it to her.

"This will be your room during your time here."

Talia stepped into the room and looked around. It was different than her room, different than Fuegoleon's room even in the sense that it was on the smaller side and not nearly as fancy. But she didn't mind it at all and found it rather refreshing.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Talia shook her head. "No, sir, I have not."

Fuegoleon offered her a soft smile. "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

Talia knew she couldn't exactly refuse his offer since her new assignment required her to be on-site, but that didn't make it any easier. "Sure."

"Take a few moments to get settled in," he said, "then come to the dining hall."

Talia nodded, giving him a small bow as he left. She sighed and set her things down, sinking down onto the bed for a moment. "What am I thinking...?"

After Owen had given her the assignment, she had gone home to inform her parents of her new assignment but she did not divulge all of the details. She had told them that her new assignment required her to live on-site for the next six months while the magik knight squads underwent rigorous training. Her mother could have cared less, but her father wasn't too pleased. Upon hearing that this was an "order" from the Wizard King, though, he relented and gave his consent- under the impression that she would be at the palace during this time away from home.

'What is he going to do if he finds out I'm with the Crimson Lions?' she thought to herself. She sighed and rubbed her temples for a moment, trying to calm her nerves. 'Just thinking about it makes me a nervous wreck... I just need to calm down and take things one at a time...'

Talia stood and started making her way through the halls towards the dining hall.

'How am I going to handle being around Leon every day...? It's not like I can avoid him entirely like I've tried to do before...'

As she walked, she became lost in thought and hadn't realized that she had arrived at the dining hall already until Leopold tapped her shoulder.

Seeing her jump a bit, Leopold offered her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Talia, didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

Talia nodded. "Ya, just got lost in thought."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Talia shook her head and offered him a smile. "Thank you, but it's nothing."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm always willing to lend an ear."

"Thanks, Leo, I appreciate that."

"You ready for dinner?"

Talia nodded and followed Leopold inside, finding her way to an available seat as far from Fuegoleon as she could manage.

'I need to keep our contact to a minimum as much as possible,' she decided, giving her thanks as a plate of food was passed to her. 'Maybe if I do that, Father won't be as angry if he were to find out.'

On the other side of the dining hall, Fuegoleon had seen Talia come in with Leopold- taking a seat at the far end of the hall. She did seem tired, but he got the sense that something else was troubling her.

"Isn't great, brother?" Leopold asked, sitting next to him. "Talia's a really talented healer, so with her around, we can really go all out without having to worry too much!"

Fuegoleon watched her talking with some of the squad members, seeing how comfortable she already seemed to be. 'It must be because of her time here before.' He stood for a moment, taking his knife and tapping it against his glass.

The dining hall fell silent and everyone looked at Fuegoleon.

"As you all know, we will be facing a new enemy unlike any we have before and as such, the next six months will be filled with rigorous training. We must put forth our very best, anything less than that will not be tolerated. I want you all to put your heart and soul into your training, strive to push past your limits, and reach new heights."

The Crimson Lions cheered for a moment before falling silent once more as Fuegoleon continued.

"We will also be having a guest with us during these next six months. I expect you all to treat her just as you would any other member of our squad." Fuegoleon raised his glass. "Welcome to our squad, Lady Talia, we look forward to working with you."

Talia blushed as the Crimson Lions cheered and welcomed her, offering them a smile. When she met Fuegoleon's gaze, she felt her blush deepen and her smile grow for a moment, but then remembering herself, she averted her gaze.

'I can't get close to him... I can't risk him getting hurt...'


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of the next few weeks, the Crimson Lions were quick to jump straight into their training, with Leopold deciding to leave the Clover Kingdom to go train in the Heart Kingdom. Talia was grateful that she was kept busy, mostly healing scrapes and bruises along with a few broken bones; it gave her an excuse to avoid Fuegoleon. Fuegoleon didn't notice that Talia was avoiding him really, he was busy with overseeing the squad's training- and his own- as well as his duties as a captain to boot.

One day after she had finished with the last of the healing for the moment, Talia looked through a nearby window and found herself thinking back to the last time she had been at the Crimson Lion's headquarters.

* * *

_"Lady Talia, welcome to the Crimson Lions' headquarters. I am Vice-Captain Randall Luftair."_

_Talia offered the man a bow. "Thank you, Vice-Captain."_

_"Please, follow me."_

_Talia followed Randall through the halls of the headquarters, making sure to stay close so that she didn't get lost. As they walked, she kept thinking over and over about how excited yet worried she was to see Fuegoleon again, but she wasn't sure what to expect and she certainly wasn't prepared for what she walked into._

_"Oh no...!"_

_Randall sighed heavily when Talia gasped, her hand rushing up to cover her mouth. "Nothing can prepare someone for this..."_

_'Leon...' Talia slowly made her way to Fuegoleon's bedside, hesitantly reaching forward to touch his hand. "What happened...?"_

_"He was reckless."_

_Talia looked up to see Fuegoleon's elder sister, Mereoleona, standing in the doorway. "Mereoleona..." She offered her a small bow._

_"I'm told that you will be in charge of overseeing my idiot brother's care."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_Mereoleona looked at Randall. "Thank you Vice-Captain, you may go now."_

_"Of course, Captain."_

_Mereoleona turned her attention back to Talia as the door closed behind Randall and upon seeing her confusion, she sighed and said, "As long as my brother remains comatose, I have been appointed as acting Captain of the Crimson Lions."_

_"I see," Talia looked down at Fuegoleon. "I'm rather surprised, to be honest; you never really seemed to like the idea of being in a position of power."_

_Mereoleona eyed her for a moment or two, taking in her appearance and her mannerisms, then she_ _stepped forward and reached up to grasp Talia's chin in her hand. "It has been many years, but I don't ever forget a face." She let go of Talia's chin and brushed her bangs aside, revealing a crescented-shaped scar on her forehead just above her left eyebrow. "You've grown quite a bit, Lady Talia."_

_Talia offered her a smile. "It's good to see you again, Mer."_

_Mereoleona smirked at that. "You remain the only one to get away with calling me that."_

_Talia's smile faded. "I'm sorry, Mer..."_

_Mereoleona knew she was talking about her sudden absence from their lives. "Whatever the reason, what matters now is that you're here and you have a job to do."_

_Talia nodded. "Owen filled me in on a bit of what happened, but not much." She looked over at Fuegoleon. "I will do my best, though, I promise."_

_"I would expect nothing less."_

* * *

Talia wrapped her arms around herself. That day had been a hard day for her. She had not seen Fuegoleon in over twenty years and walking into his room to find him in that condition was more than she had been prepared for. But seeing Mereoleona again after just as long was a warm welcome.

'How long can I keep this up...? What if Father finds out...?'

Talia sighed and turned away from the window, but was surprised when she saw Fuegoleon approaching her.

"Good afternoon, Lady Talia," Fuegoleon greeted her.

Talia offered him a smile, as fake as it was, and gave him a small bow. "Good afternoon, sir."

"How have you been doing during your time with us so far? I trust you are being treated well?"

Talia nodded. "Yes, sir. The Crimson Lions have been kind to me and have been keeping me rather busy."

"And we will continue to do so," Fuegoleon chuckled. "I hope that you can continue to keep up with us."

"I believe I can, sir."

"Good."

'I have to get away...' Talia offered him another small bow. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I need to return to my duties."

Fuegoleon was a bit taken aback by her quick departure, having wanted to speak with her a little while longer, but as she turned away he caught a glimpse of something: a crescent-shaped scar on her forehead just above her left eyebrow.

"Lady Talia, wait."

Talia stopped for a moment. "Yes, sir?"

"You have a scar, on your forehead."

"What of it?" Talia asked, trying to keep her cool even as her stomach began to churn.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Talia barely glanced at him as she gave a quick reply, "It's from a carriage accident that happened when I was really young."

Fuegoleon could see that she appeared to be uncomfortable talking about it, so he didn't press the issue and let her take her leave. He watched as she hurried off and wondered if her discomfort was from his question or his presence. He sighed and returned to his duties, but he could not get her off his mind for very long and his worry only grew.


	7. Chapter 7

**_One week later..._ **

Talia sat in the library, looking through one of the books on local flora. She was searching for more herbs that she could use in her attempts to create something special for the Crimson Lions and had considered crafting a capsule of sorts that they could carry on their person or tuck into their cheeks that they could swallow or bite into to release a healing potion of some kind in the hear of battle. But before anything else, she needed to do more research in her free time to make sure she got it just right.

It had been really busy at the Crimson Lions' headquarters, but Talia was grateful for that. It helped her keep away from Fuegoleon and it helped keep him off her mind, but the latter was beginning to happen more frequently. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful a captain Fuegoleon was, how compassionate and caring he was towards his subordinates, how he pushed himself just as much as he pushed them. She started noticing other things, too, things that she hadn't before- like the way his beautiful purple eyes softened when he smiled, or the way he held himself proudly as he admired the hard work his subordinates put forth, or the way his hair glowed like fire in the light of the rising or setting sun.

As she sat there with the book in hand, her legs tucked beside her on the chaise lounge chair, Talia shook her head and tried to clear out the thoughts of Fuegoleon surfacing once more.

'This is harder than I thought it would be...' she thought to herself, sighing. 'What am I going to do...?' she wondered next, looking out through the window.

"It would appear that a storm is coming."

Talia glanced at Fuegoleon as he approached her, but quickly returned her attention to the outside. "It will be a strong storm, too."

"It'll be difficult to train if the storm gets too much," Fuegoleon noted. "Perhaps we should take the rest of the day off."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," Talia replied, closing her book and standing. "You can't push yourselves too hard, otherwise I'll never get a moment's peace."

Fuegoleon chuckled a bit at that, but his smile faded as Talia excused herself. "Lady Talia, a moment?"

Talia paused and glanced back at him. "What is it, sir?"

Fuegoleon had been struggling with whether or not to confront her about her avoidance of him, but it had finally reached a point where he needed to know. "Have I done something to offend you?"

Talia turned towards him, surprised. "Not at all, sir." She sighed. "I apologized if I gave you that impression."

"May I ask why it seems as though you are avoiding me, then?"

Talia looked away. "There is a lot going on in my life right now. I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way." She gave him a small bow. "I should go..."

Fuegoleon sighed. "This is exactly what I am talking about, Lady Talia. If I have done nothing to offend you, then why are you so quick to get away whenever I am near?" He stepped closer to her and looked down at her. "What is going on that makes you feel as though you have to distance yourself from me?"

Talia didn't know what to say, let alone whether he would understand, and she was caught off guard when he gently brushed her bangs aside to look at her scar.

"Where did you get this scar? And why does it seem so familiar to me? Why do **_you_** seem so familiar to me?"

Talia stepped back. "Please, don't..."

Fuegoleon was feeling a muddle of worry, confusion, and frustration. "What are you hiding from me?"

Talia continued to step back until she was backed against a wall. "You don't understand... Leon, I can't..."

Fuegoleon stopped when he heard her say "Leon", as though a memory was being stirred and brought back to the surface. He watched as Talia's eye widened and she put a hand to her mouth, indicating that she had not meant to call him that. She quickly excused herself and hurried off, leaving a very confuddled Fuegoleon standing alone in the library.

Outside, the thunder was beginning to sound and lightning began to streak across the darkening skies. Talia made her way back to her room, cursing herself under breath for letting that nickname slip.

'Damn it...!'

She had barely turned a corner near her room before someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back- causing her to catch her grimoire satchel against the wall and tear the strap she had been mending over and over for months.

She stared up at Fuegoleon as he loomed over her and felt an overwhelming sense of irritation and frustration coming from him.

Fuegoleon wasn't about to let her get away without answering his questions, so he hurried after her and caught her just as she reached the hall to her room. He hadn't expected her to flinch and cower, though, and he sighed heavily as he stepped back and released her hand.

Talia brought her hands to her chest and stepped back as Fuegoleon bent down to retrieve her grimoire satchel from the carpeted floor.

"I apologize, Lady Talia..." he started. "I don't quite know what came over me." Fuegoleon stood and held out her grimoire satchel.

Talia tried to calm her nerves, but she was shaking quite a bit- having been briefly reminded of her father before he flew into his usual fits of rage. "N-No... I'm the one who should apologize..." She gingerly took her grimoire satchel back, inspecting the strap to see if it could be repaired once more.

"You said something, in the library," Fuegoleon said as he waited for her to meet his gaze. "You called me 'Leon'. There has only been one person to ever call me that." He looked at her with a furrowed brow. "It may have been years, Talia, but why didn't you say anything?"

Talia sighed. "I didn't think it was important... besides, you had already forgotten about me so it was easier..."

Fuegoleon reached up to brush aside her bangs and looked at her scar. "What happened? When you left that day, I never saw you again nor did I ever hear from you again."

Talia felt her chest tighten. She wanted to tell him everything and to explain, but she couldn't as thoughts of her father's reaction to a moment like this began to swirl about her mind. She stepped back, her grimoire satchel clutched tightly to her chest. "I can't, Leon... I'm sorry... if he knew..."

"If who knew?" Fuegoleon felt a new sense of protectiveness beginning to wash over him. "Who are you afraid of?"

Talia shook her head and tried to hide her tears as she turned away. "Just leave it alone... please, Leon..."

Fuegoleon stood there in the hall, unsure of what to make of the situation as Talia ran to her room and locked the door behind her. 'What happened that has her so terrified? Who hurt you, Talia?'


	8. Chapter 8

Fuegoleon watched Talia carefully for the next few days, trying to keep his distance while trying to understand what was going on with her.

'How long has she been living in fear like this?' he wondered over and over.

After a few days, Fuegoleon decided to look into as much as he could to try and understand what has happened to Talia in hopes of helping her overcome her fears. He had asked one of his family's servants to act as his eyes on the outside, so to speak, and see what information they can find out.

"Fuegoleon."

Fuegoleon turned to find Mereoleona coming to stand next to him as they oversaw the current training session. "Good afternoon, sister."

"You seem troubled," Mereoleona noted.

Fuegoleon sighed and looked over as Talia came hurrying out of a nearby doorway with medical supplies.

Mereoleona noticed his brow furrowed with worry and she followed his gaze to where Talia was putting herself to work. "How is she doing? It's been about a month, hasn't it?"

"She does well with the rest of the squad," Fuegoleon started.

"But?"

"It would seem that she's uncomfortable being near me."

Mereoleona eyed him a moment. "Did you do something?"

Fuegoleon shook his head. "No, but she said something rather curious, if not concerning."

"Oh?"

"Someone seems to have created a great deal of fear in her and whoever it is, she is terrified of what would happen if he knew."

"About what, though?"

"I don't know, but it has me rather worried. Any time someone raises their voice or shows any form of anger, she flinches and shies away," Fuegoleon watched Talia with some of his subordinates, a small smile growing as she spoke with them. "She seems fine with the others for the most part, which is a relief, but..." He sighed again. "I wish I knew how to help her."

"We can't help her if she doesn't want it," Mereoleona started, "but I don't like seeing her afraid. She always had such a warm smile when we were children; I want to know what happened to change that."

"As do I."

Mereoleona watched him a moment. "You know now, don't you?"

Fuegoleon nodded, knowing what she was talking about. "She had believed that I forgotten her after all these years."

"It's difficult to forget someone like her," Mereoleona said, turning her attention back to Talia. "She is still as sweet and caring as she was then."

Fuegoleon managed a smile at that. "She really is." He stood with Mereoleona as Talia gave them a small wave, having noticed their presence, then looked to his sister as she said, "I'm going to do a little digging myself."

Mereoleona looked at her brother. "Something isn't sitting right with me. If Talia is in danger, we need to know what that danger is and be prepared in case it comes knocking on our doorstep."

"I have Mizuki looking into it as well," Fuegoleon informed her.

"Good." Mereoleona clapped him on the shoulder as she turned away. "I'll let you know when I find anything. In the meantime, I'm off to the forest for some more training."

Fuegoleon dipped his head as his sister took her leave, then turned his attention to the training session. 'I hope we can help her...'

"Captain, a package has arrived."

Fuegoleon turned to Randall and took the small package from him, thanking him before looking up at the sky. "Another storm?"

Randall glanced up as thunder sounded in the distance. "It's a bit ominous if you ask me, all these storms. It's the fourth one already this past month."

"It does make one wonder."

* * *

Talia kept herself busy, trying to get what happened with Fuegoleon off her mind. She hated keeping away from him, but she felt a sense of relief in Fuegoleon knowing who she was.

'I never meant to hide it from him...' she thought as she paused in her work. 'If he didn't forget about me, then why did I never hear from him? Did Father have something to do with it?'

A knock sounded at the door of the storeroom where she was working and Talia turned to find Fuegoleon standing there hesitantly, a small package in hand.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

Talia shook her head. "Not at all, sir."

Fuegoleon seemed to relax at that and stepped into the room. "I have something for you," he said, presenting her with the small package.

"For me?" Talia took the package gingerly and looked at it for a moment, then back up at Fuegoleon as he offered her a small bow and excused himself. 'Leon...'

Sighing, Talia opened the package and smiled when she saw the item within: a soft grey leather grimoire satchel with silver buckles. She touched the simple knotwork design etched into the front, realizing that Fuegoleon must have had a new one made after the strap on her old one had snapped for the last time.

Setting the satchel, she hurried out of the storeroom and searched the halls for Fuegoleon- spotting him towards the end of the northern hall. She ran to catch up with him, calling out to him as he neared the corner.

* * *

Fuegoleon had taken his leave so as not to make Talia feel uncomfortable and as he made his way through the halls, he hoped that she would like the satchel. He had still been searching for a way to thank her for what she had done for him during his comatose days, and seeing how worn her grimoire satchel was and how much she had tried to repair it, he knew this would be a perfect way to thank her.

He had had the satchel made special for her, choosing a soft grey leather and silver buckles and accents. The knotwork design was a simple one but it was one that represented water.

Just as he neared the end of the hallway to turn the corner towards the headquarters ' entrance, he heard Talia calling out to him and as he turned to look back towards her, Talia came running up to him and buried her face in the back of his cloak for a moment.

"Lady Talia?"

"Thank you, Leon, I love it." Talia stepped back and bowed to him.

Fuegoleon looked down at her as she stood upright and offered her a smile. "I hope that it will suffice as a thank you for all that you have done for me- for us- as well as serving as a formal apology for the other day."

Talia fiddled with her sleeve for a moment. "Leon, there's nothing you need to apologize for." She let her gaze fall a bit, but forced a smile and looked at him. "Thank you for such a wonderful gift." Then, against her better judgment, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist- hugging him. "I mean it, Leon, thank you."

Fuegoleon was surprised, but he returned her embrace- noticing as he did that she smelled of heliotropes. "Anything for you, Talia."

Talia stepped back, blushing a bit, and offered him another bow before taking her leave and returning to work. Fuegoleon watched as she hurried off, a soft smile lingering upon his lips for a moment before fading as his brow furrowed.

'You haven't changed in all these years, so what has you so fearful?'

* * *

_Hidden in the shadows just outside of the hallway where Talia and Fuegoleon were just in, an intruder lurked and watched their interactions. When he saw Talia hug the Captain of the Crimson Lions and how quickly he was to return her embrace, the intruder used a teleportation spell and stepped through to report back to his employer._


	9. Chapter 9

Talia sat nearby, watching as the Crimson Lions went about their training session for the afternoon. It was more or less a day like any other at the Crimson Lions' headquarters, though Fuegoleon was called away for a meeting of the Captains.

'I hope that everything is alright...' Talia thought as she moved her eyes from group to group as the Magik Knights sparred in pairs. 'Leon left in such a rush.'

Talia's attention, as well as the whole of the Crimson Lions' present, was drawn towards the main gates of the headquarters as a ruckus seemed to be rising.

"Where is she?"

Talia stood as the voice came closer and closer- her chest tightening, and her stomach knotted when she recognized the voice. "No..."

"Sir, you have no business here," Karrick said, trying to bar their "guest" from going any further into the courtyard where everyone was training.

"Out of my way, boy."

Talia stepped back, hiding briefly behind Randall as he came to see what was going on.

"Lady Talia?" he asked, looking down at her. "Are you alright?" He could see the color draining from her face and he could feel how much she was beginning to shake.

"What is he doing here...? How did he know...?"

"Do you know him?"

Talia nodded. "H-He's my f-father..."

Randall looked back towards where Jaren Chalcedony and Karrick were, his brow furrowing when Jaren shoved Karrick out of the way. "Sir, I have to ask that you refrain from treating my squadmates in such a manner."

Jaren glared at him and looked him over, a growing expression of disdain ever-present. "I am here for my daughter. Where is she?"

"And who might you be?" Randall asked, staying in the way of Jaren's line of sight to try to hide Talia as Gammon and Martin stepped closer to her as well.

"I am Lord Jaren Chalcedony, now where is my daughter, Talia? You best answer me, lest I have you stripped of rank."

Randall's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed at the threat. "You do not have the authority to have me stripped of rank, my lord, let alone threaten me. Now, will you vacate the premises willingly, or must I have you forcibly removed?"

Jaren was clearly livid and not taking too kindly to Randall's question. "Where is she? I know the little whore is around here somewhere."

Talia clutched Gammon's cloak, trying to calm her nerves enough to step forward.

Gammon glanced down at her. "Lady Talia, are you OK?"

Talia shook her head and stepped closer to him.

"Sir, you really need to leave," Karrick tried to tell Jaren as he stepped forward again.

"Get out of my way, you miserable wretch!" Jaren retorted, throwing a burst of water at Karrick and sending him flying across the courtyard.

"Karrick!"

Talia's hand flew to her mouth as Karrick landed in a heap and her father turned his anger towards Randall next.

"Lady Talia, stay back, we'll handle this."

Talia watched in horror as her father attacked Randall and any others that came at him, trying to subdue him and remove him from the premises. Her friends were being hurt because he was furious.

'This is all my fault..! I have to do something...!'

Jaren beat back Randall momentarily and turned his attacks back onto Karrick as he got to his feet and charged at him. But just as Karrick was about to reach him, Jaren activated his Water Sphere Prison spell and imprisoned Karrick inside.

"He's going to kill him...!"

Gammon and Martin looked down as Talia pushed her way past them- accessing one of her spells as she ran towards Karrick and her father.

"Water Siphon!"

Jaren's confusion was clear as the water in his Water Sphere Prison began to be sucked away and he followed its path to where Talia was redirecting it.

"Water Creation Magik: Aqua Cushion!" Talia called out, casting her spell beneath Karrick as he fell from the weakened spell her father had cast. "Hold on, Karrick, please..!" She knelt next to Karrick as he lay on the cushion of water, unconscious, and cast her next spell. "Healing Magik: Water Nymph's Kiss."

The Crimson Lions and Jaren watched as Talia drew out the water that had flooded Karrick's lungs- nearly drowning him- and take the form of a female figure that placed a gentle kiss on Karrick's lips as the last of the water was pulled from him lungs.

Karrick sputtered and gasped as the water exited his lungs and he sat up, wheezing.

"You'll be alright now," Talia said when he glanced at her. She stood and offered him a hand, helping him to stand as Gammon and Martin rushed over to get him to safety.

"Took you long enough to come forward," Jaren sneered. "You nearly let the boy die, shame on you."

Talia glared at her father, but she still shook with fear. "W-Why are you here, Father? Why have you attacked my friends?"

"I came to bring you back home," Jaren replied. "When you told me of your new assignment, you failed to mention that it would be with the Crimson Lions. You should know better than to lie to me."

Talia gulped. "I n-never lied to you, Father."

"Enough. Clearly, your time here with these ingrates has caused you to forget your place," Jaren retorted, his eyes narrowing even further. "You will be coming home with me, now, and I will deal with your insolence when we return."

"If I-I go with you, will you leave everyone else alone..?"

"Yes."

Talia did her best to fight back her tears. "V-Very well, then, I will go with you."

"Good girl, now say your goodbyes quickly- you won't be returning here again."

Talia turned towards the Crimson Lions and bowed to them. "T-Thank you for your kindness and h-hospitality. I apologize f-for any inconvenience or t-trouble I have caused you."

Randall and the others knew they couldn't just let her leave, but the look on her face begged them not to interfere any further. They watched helplessly as Talia followed her father to the carriage waiting outside the premises- Jaren's hand tightly gripping her arm as he pulled her into the carriage and slammed the door shut.

"We can't just let her leave like that."

"He almost killed Karrick, he has to be punished!"

Randall looked towards Ruben. "Hold down the fort while I inform the Captain of the situation."

Ruben nodded and he and the rest of their squad watched as Randall hurried off towards the Royal Palace.


	10. Chapter 10

Talia dreaded returning home, knowing that her father's wrath would be worse than the day she had come home last from the Vermillion residence over twenty years ago.

Talia and Fuegoleon had been close friends as young children. He was only a few years old than her, but that didn't matter to either of them. They loved to play together in the gardens at the Royal Palace, or just relax and read a good book or two with cookies to snack on beneath their favorite tree. They hadn't known each other for long, but the connection and bond was instant and it was rare to see them apart in those days. That all changed, though, the last day they had seen each other as children.

Talia and Fuegoleon had been playing a game of tag and to escape her "pursuer", Talia had climbed up into their favorite tree. Fuegoleon had been right behind her and tried to catch her before she got too high, but as she pulled her foot just out of his reach, she lost her balance and came tumbling through the branches and out of the tree. The maid that had been sent with her to the Vermillion residence, a young woman named Marissa, came running over when she heard Talia crying and found Fuegoleon trying to carry Talia to where his sister, Mereoleona, was nearby. Mereoleona had been quick to tend to Talia's scrapes before Marissa took her home to get changed, but no one had been prepared for what was going to happen when they returned.

Jaren was furious to see the condition Talia was in and he blamed Marissa for it. Instead of beating Talia, he beat Marissa mercilessly in front of her. While Talia cowered in a corner, frozen in fear, she watched helplessly as Marissa cried out in pain- her voice getting weaker and weaker until it fell silent entirely. She couldn't see Marissa moving at all and flinched when Jaren kicked away Marissa's motionless body.

* * *

_"Look at what you made me do, Talia. Her death is your fault, you know. You shouldn't have let that Vermillion boy bully you into playing in such an unruly manner."_

_"B-But, Leon is my f-friend..."_

**_*smack*_ **

_"A true friend would not put you into such a dangerous situation. Look at yourself! That dress was brand new and it was not cheap! You will not see that boy again, I will not have him nor his family trying to make me look bad for having such an unsightly wretch for a daughter!"_

* * *

Marissa had been buried in her family's plot, her death ruled an accident- one staged by Jaren to cover it up- after a carriage she was riding in went over a cliff. No one outside of the Chalcedony family or staff knew the truth and the staff was forbidden from speaking about Marissa at all, lest they face a similar fate.

And now, Talia feared that someone else would die in her place.

As the family's carriage came to a stop in front of the manor, Jaren grabbed Talia's arm and dragged her inside. The staff all shrunk back from him as he pulled Talia into the foyer.

"I want everyone to watch," Jaren called out as he threw Talia to the ground. "I will not tolerate lying in this household, I will not tolerate blatant disobedience."

Talia glanced up at her father as he loomed over her. "I-I never lied, F-Father..."

"Marshall, my crop."

Talia could see Marshall's hesitation, but she nodded- prepared to face her father's punishment so that no one else would get hurt or killed on her behalf.

Marshall handed Jaren his riding crop and stepped back, his heart sinking at Talia's expression.

Jaren struck Talia with the crop, glaring down at her furiously. "I seem to have allowed you too much freedom." He struck her again. "Did I not instruct you to never see that Vermillion boy ever again?"

Talia winced with each strike of the crop, but she tried to take it as best as she could.

"How long have you been lying to me?!" Jaren roared, increasing the force of each strike. "How long have you been whoring yourself out?!"

Marshall and the others on staff watched in horror as Talia took each strike with little to no reaction. Marshall even looked to her mother, but she did nothing to help her daughter.

"Someone has to help her...!"

"Do you want to take her place..?!"

"She's always looked out for us, though, we can't just stand by and do nothing...!"

"Do you not remember what happened to you know who..? Do you want to share her fate..?!"

Jaren raised his arm to land yet another strike on Talia, but someone grabbed his wrist with a very warm and powerful grasp. "What the-"

"You will not lay another hand on her."

Talia looked up and saw Fuegoleon standing next to her father, his fiery hand grasping his wrist. "L-Leon..? What are you doing here..?"

"Randall came to find me immediately after you left headquarters and informed me of the situation," Fuegoleon said.

Talia struggled to stand. "Y-You shouldn't have come..."

Fuegoleon looked from her to Jaren. "I will not stand by and do nothing when someone endangers those under my command."

Jaren wrested his arm free and stepped back. "How dare you come into my home uninvited!"

Fuegoleon glared at him. "You came into my home uninvited, attacked my subordinates, and nearly killed one of them."

Talia watched as Jaren shrank back for a moment, Fuegoleon's mana surging overwhelmingly towards him. She stumbled a bit, but Marshall had hurried to steady her.

"Are you alright?"

Talia didn't know how to answer. Her wounds would heal easily enough, but the mental scars would not and now with Fuegoleon coming to her rescue, she wasn't sure how she felt.

Jaren began to panic and lashed out at Fuegoleon, much as he had against Karrick and the others. Being of the House Chalcedony, which was known for its water magik, Jaren stood a decent chance against Fuegoleon's fire.

Talia watched as Jaren threw spell after spell at Fuegoleon, his fear fueling them and making them unpredictable and erratic. Fuegoleon met him with equal force, but he remained careful not to endanger anyone else.

"This isn't right..."

"My lady, what are you doing?"

Talia pushed away from Marshall and made her way over to where Fuegoleon and her father were fighting. "I have to stop them..."


	11. Chapter 11

Fuegoleon had been sitting in the meeting going over recent reports and updating Julius on training progress when Randall burst in through the door. Upon hearing what had happened, Fuegoleon left the meeting without a second thought and headed straight for the Chalcedony estates. He wasted no time and let himself inside, but what he found inside infuriated him: Jaren Chalcedony was beating Talia with a riding crop and she was bleeding. He acted without much thought other than seeing to Talia's safety and wellbeing, but when Jaren turned his attacks on him instead, Fuegoleon began quickly losing his patience.

Jaren was a skilled mage in water magik, making him a good match against his fire, but his fear was making him unpredictable. Fuegoleon tried to minimize the damage to the immediate field of battle, but Jaren's erratic attacks were proving to be problematic. Just as he was about to deal a decisive blow, however, a gentle hand stopped him.

"Talia?"

Talia pressed into him, grasping his clothes. "Leon, please... he isn't worth it..."

Fuegoleon sighed and lowered his hand, leaving Jaren in a heap on the floor after dropping him from his Leo Palma. "He nearly killed Karrick, he could have killed you."

"I know..." Talia looked up at Fuegoleon. "but please... no more fighting... just arrest him and put him to trial, let the court decide his punishment..."

"Ha, I need to be punished?"

Fuegoleon glared at Jaren as he stood, putting on a show of false bravado. He made to reply but stopped when Talia spoke first.

"This must stop, Father..." Talia turned from Fuegoleon and looked at Jaren. "You killed Marissa... nearly killed Karrick... you could have killed me, too... you can't continue to get away with this..."

"How dare you, you filthy wretch," Jaren sneered as his control was slipping more and more. "I am your father and head of this household, you will respect me, you-"

"Enough..!" Talia shouted, glaring at him as stood next to Fuegoleon.

"Lady Talia is quite right."

Talia looked over to see that the Wizard King and a small number of royal guards had come into the manor.

"When Vice-Captain Randall came to inform Captain Fuegoleon of what had transpired, I found myself just as concerned for Lady Talia's safety and wellbeing," Julius started.

"This is a matter of the Chalcedony household," Jaren said, beginning to panic. "There's nothing for you-"

"As I said," Julius continued, raising a hand to silence Jaren, "Lady Talia is quite right. That is enough, Lord Jaren."

Fuegoleon kept a hand on Talia's shoulder, trying to provide her comfort and support. He could feel her shaking and after what she had just been through, he couldn't blame her. While Julis sent the royal guards to arrest Jaren, he looked down at her and asked if she was alright.

Talia looked up at Fuegoleon and nodded, letting him reach up and wipe away the blood on her face with a handkerchief. "I'll be OK."

"I trust in your healing ability, but I would still like to have Owen look you over."

Talia smiled and leaned into his hand. "I won't object to that."

Fuegoleon was relieved to see her offering him a genuine smile for once and returned it in kind.

Off to the side, backing away from the royal guards as they advance towards him, Jaren spotted Talia and Fuegoleon's interaction and it riled him back up. He lashed out at the guards, throwing back with his water magik before activating a spell that Talia had never seen him use before.

"Water Creation Magik: Spectral Mist!"

The foyer became filled with a thick mist and Jaren disappeared within it.

"What the hell?"

"Where did he go?!"

Talia felt her instincts go on full alert and stepped closer to Fuegoleon. "What is this?"

Fuegoleon scanned the foyer, listening for any sign of Jaren, but when he couldn't pinpoint his location he flashed his mana in hopes that it would dissipate the mist.

Julius had a moment of delight at the sight of a new spell, but even he was finding it difficult to located Jaren.

"Lord Jaren, it would be to your benefit to dispel this mist and surrender."

One of the royal guards cried out in pain and fell to the floor, blood beginning to pool beneath him.

"I will not be treated like some common criminal!"

Talia heard Jaren's voice from somewhere behind where she and Fuegleon stood. She turned around, sensing her father's mana getting closer and surging for a moment. "Leon, look out!"

Fuegoleon had heard Jaren behind him as well, but Talia had sensed his attack before he had and pushed him out of the way- barely in the knick of time. He fell to the floor and when he looked up at Talia, he saw that she had disappeared within the mist.

"Talia!"

Talia was trapped in the mist, unable to see anyone else. 'What do I do?' she kept asking herself, over and over, barely defending herself against her father's attacks as they came again and again.

"You wretched bitch, this is all your fault!" Jaren snarled at her, appearing briefly behind her.

Talia spun around and barely got a water barrier up before Jaren could grab her. "Father, this must stop!"

"Shut your mouth, whore!"

Talia was knocked onto the floor, sliding into a nearby wall and smacking her head against the marble. She winced in pain and tried to push herself upright, but the impact left her dazed.

'I have to do something..! I have to stop him..! I have to protect them..!'

Just as her vision came back into focus, Talia's grimoire started to glow and a new spell appeared to her. Talia quickly cast it, knowing that this new spell would be the deciding factor in that moment.

"Ice Creation Magik: Ring of Frostfire!"

The air in the foyer became very chilled and the mist began to sparkle and glitter as the water molecules started to freeze, but as they did so, a ring of blue fire wove its way through the mist- dissipating it entirely.

Talia pushed herself to her feet and kept her hand outstretched, concentrating on bringing the ring of blue fire inwards until it formed a cage of sorts around Jaren.

Fuegoleon stood with Julius and the others, staring with awe at Talia's spell, but he could see that it was taking a toll on her. "Quickly, secure him."

The royal guards- that hadn't been injured- hurried forward and waited for Talia is dispel the frostfire cage, quickly subduing and securing Jaren before hauling him away.

Talia made her way over to the injured and cast her Healing Mist spell, using what little strength she had left to see to their wounds.

"Lady Talia?"

Talia turned towards Marshall and offered him a smile. "It's over, we're safe now." Her vision was starting to go black, though, and she teetered. Fuegoleon caught her before she collapsed and she knew everything would be OK now.

"Take her to see Owen," Julius said. "I'll see to it that everything is resolved here."

Fuegoleon nodded and summoned his fiery lion, climbing onto its back with Talia held close. He urged the lion forward and directed it back towards the royal palace.

"Leon...?"

Fuegoleon looked down at Talia, seeing that she was in and out of consciousness. "Hush, Talia. You're safe."

"What about... Marshall and the others..?"

"The Wizard King is going to see to the affairs at the manor. Just rest for now."

"I'm so sorry... I never... meant for this... to happen..."

Fuegoleon made to reply, to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she had already slipped into unconsciousness. "You did well, Talia."


	12. Chapter 12

Fuegoleon waited outside of Owen's clinic, as patiently as he could while Owen healed what Talia could not. Owen would not let anyone into the clinic while he worked after seeing the severity of her condition, even after Talia had tried to heal herself.

It had been nearly two hours before Owen finally came out of the clinic and he sighed with relief as he stepped out into the hall.

"How is she?"

"She will be alright, but she must rest for a few days to cover the mana she spent." Owen looked at Fuegoleon. "Her father did that to her?"

Fuegoleon nodded somberly. "I don't understand how a parent could do that to his own child."

Owen sank into one of the chairs in the hallway, rubbing his neck wearily. "She's always been wary of and around her father, but I never knew why."

"How long do you think this has been happening?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but if I had to guess I'd say for longer than I've known her."

"Can she have visitors?"

"She's sleeping now, but as long as she remains in bed that should be fine."

"Owen, how is she?"

Fuegoleon and Owen looked up to find Julius coming down the hall.

"She's physically exhausted and it will take a few days for her mana to replenish, but she's going to be fine. I can't speak for any mental or emotional damage that may have been caused, though." Owen replied.

"What will happen to her father?" Fuegoleon asked.

"Jaren is being interrogated still, but it would seem that his abuse has been going on for years- ever since an incident involving Lady Talia as a child."

Something clicked in Fuegoleon's mind and he finally understood. "The day she fell out of the tree."

Julius nodded. "His pride and ego got the better of him and he blamed you for her injuries and the state that she had returned home in. As punishment, he beat the maid that had accompanied her to death then blamed her death on Lady Talia."

"So what will happen to him?" Owen asked, his heart sinking.

"Once the interrogation is over, a trial will be held. Most likely, given the severity of what we have learned so far, he will be stripped of his title and executed," Julius explained. "As for Lady Talia's mother, she too has been arrested and will be tried as an accomplice to Jaren's crimes."

"Why? She did nothing."

"That is precisely why," Julius said. "She knew full well what her husband was doing and chose to take no action. Her punishment will not be as severe as Jaren's, but she too will likely be stripped of title."

Fuegoleon's brow furrowed further. "What of Lady Talia?"

"She may need to come before the court and provide testimony, but given that we've gleaned the information we'll need from the interrogation the likelihood of that is slim to none."

Owen sighed again, his head hanging low. "All this time, she was suffering..."

"We shouldn't be blaming ourselves," Julius said. "All we can do now is see to it that Jaren is punished and his victims get the justice they deserve."

Fuegoleon looked into the clinic, seeing Talia still unconscious. 'Talia...'

* * *

Talia was unconscious for hours, but when she finally woke, she found that she was in Owen's clinic. She felt incredibly exhausted but otherwise OK.

"You're awake."

Talia looked over and saw Owen sitting by her bedside. "Owen..?" She tried to sit herself up but was having difficulties.

"Easy now, don't push yourself."

"What happened?"

"Captain Fuegoleon brought you to my clinic after your father was arrested. You've been unconscious for nearly sixteen hours."

Talia pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a moment, the events from earlier coming back to her. "Leon, is he...?"

"He's fine, just worried about you."

"I never meant for any of this..." Talia sighed, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry...!"

Owen's heart sank as she began weeping. "Hey, hey, Talia dear, it's alright..." He reached up and rubbed her back, wrapping his arms around her when she turned into him. "None of this is your fault..."

Talia cried for a while longer, eventually crying herself to sleep. Owen gently laid her back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her shoulder, sighing as he sank back into his chair.

'This poor girl... how long has she been holding this in..?'

* * *

Fuegoleon walked down the stone halls to the dungeon and stopped just outside of the cell in which Jaren was being kept.

"If it isn't the Vermillion brat..."

Fuegoleon's eyes narrowed at Jaren as he glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"All I want is to know why," Fuegoleon started. "why would you do this to your own daughter?"

"As a noble, you should understand the importance of power and obedience."

"That is no excuse for abuse, torture, or murder."

Jaren looked away and went silent, refusing to answer any other questions that Fuegoleon had. Fuegoleon turned away from the monster in the cell and began leaving the dungeon until he spotted a familiar face in another cell.

"You are Talia's mother."

Talia's mother, Alice, barely glanced at him. "What do you want, boy?"

"I want to know why you would not protect your daughter?"

Alice sighed and turned away. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Then you best say it before the court. Talia deserves an answer." With that, Fuegoleon left her behind as well, and made his way through the stone halls.

'I hope Talia is doing alright.'


	13. Chapter 13

The trial of Jaren Chalcedony was held three days later and Talia was cleared by Owen to be off bed rest. She knew that she needed to be there for the trial, whether she gave testimony or not, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. That is until Fuegoleon offered to sit with her during the trial and provide her with support.

The trial itself was a big deal, more so than a normal murder trial would be because it did involve a noble house. Nobles from every house were present, as well as the staff of Chalcedony House who were to act as key witnesses.

"We are here today for the trial of Jaren of House Chalcedony," Damnatio Kira began. "The charges read as such: the abuse and attempted murder of Lady Talia Chalcedony, the attempted murder of Crimson Lions Magik Knight Karrick Granden, the murder of Marissa Cathion, Jonathan Marco, Helen Martin, Cammila Toth, and Tristan Young, the abuse of the entire staff employed at the estate of House Chalcedony, and the illegal use of funds to spy on not only Lady Talia but also the entirety of the royal capital- jeopardizing the security of the Clover Kingdom."

Murmurs spread throughout the courtroom for a moment before Damnatio continued.

"In addition, Alice of House Chalcedony is to be tried as an accomplice to her husband on all charges."

Talia sat with Fuegoleon in the stands, her hands clutching her dress as Damnatio continued addressing the court.

Fuegoleon noticed this and placed a hand over hers to try and calm her and offer reassurance. He did not mind in the slightest when Talia moved her hand to hold his, her fingers intertwining with his as she scooted a bit closer to him. He held her hand as they sat there, hoping it was helping as much as he was intending it to.

Once the charges had been read, the information gleaned from the interrogation of Jaren was revealed to the court and the murmurs turned into gasps and angry or shocked whispers.

During the interrogation, it was revealed that Jaren had been abusing his staff since the death of his parents. After inheriting the estate and becoming the head of the household, his ego and pride began growing exponentially and it became to take a negative hold over the day to day activities and lives of the staff employed at the estate. The abuse was not entirely physical, it had been mental as well and had been so bad in some cases that a few of the maids had to be taken to a special facility to be treated after suffering mental breaks. Jaren would play these breakdowns as being the fault of the maids' families, claiming that they had sent him mentally unstable girls. In most cases, though, the staff would comply more out of fear than anything else- even more so when Jaren would threaten the safety and wellbeing of their families.

When Jaren married Alice, his abuse had turned to her. In the beginning of their marriage, things were looking better, but when Alice had difficulties conceiving a child that's when the abuse turned to her. Alice endured this abuse for quite a few years- including the sexual abuse against her- before she was finally able to conceive a child. Jaren seemed to back off during the pregnancy, turning his abuse back onto the staff, but when Alice gave birth to a girl- to Talia- Jaren was furious.

Alice continued to suffer abuse at the hands of her husband until the day that Talia had come home from the Vermillion estate with a gash on her forehead and a torn and dirty dress. She stood by and did nothing, out of fear of her husband, while Jaren beat the maid Marissa to death. Jaren forbade anyone from ever speaking of what happened that day, ordering a small number of the staff to take Marissa's body to one of the family carriages and drive it over the edge of a cliff. If they refused, their families would suffer a similar fate. Jaren then told Marissa's family that she had died in a carriage accident and ordered Talia to use that same lie to explain the gash on her forehead should anyone ask what happened.

Fuegoleon looked at Talia as her free hand went to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock and brimmed with tears.

"He told me that Jon, Helen, Cam, and Tristan had quit...!" Talia whispered with disbelief.

Damnatio continued to read the interrogation report, revealing that after Marissa's death, Jaren had locked Talia in her room- refusing her food or water for three days. He had destroyed all of her favorite toys and forbade Talia from ever seeing Fuegoleon Vermillion again and from ever leaving the Chalcedony family's estate again. He had taken the letters that Fuegoleon had written to Talia and burned them, leading her to believe that her friend had forgotten her. He forced Talia to study etiquette and academics under private tutors, chose who she was allowed to speak to, what she was allowed to do; he had complete control over Talia's everyday life. When it came time for Talia to receive her grimoire, it was the first time in nearly ten years that she was allowed to set foot outside of the family's estate, but as soon as she received her grimoire she was forced back into seclusion. She was tutored under the same water mage that Jaren had been and continued her training until the Wizard King had come to the estate about an apprenticeship for Talia with the royal healer, Owen. The only reason Jaren agreed to the apprenticeship was because it was an offer that came from Julius personally.

As the rest of the interrogation report was read, Fuegoleon's heart sank more and more. He had no idea that Talia had been suffering so much over the years and he was amazed that she was even able to keep a smile on her face at all given what her father had put her through. But hearing the report, he finally understood why Talia never replied to any of his letters.

After the report of her father's interrogation had been read, Talia sat there and waited for Jaren to speak. When he did though, his words were nothing but venomous.

The court listened as Jaren tried to play off his actions as though they were completely justified, as though it was his right to do what he wanted in his own home and with whomever was under his roof, and when it came to him attacking the Crimson Lions' headquarters, he felt justified in that as well- claiming that he had come to collect his daughter after learning that she was whoring herself out to the Crimson Lions and he would not let the Chalcedony name be sullied by her loose legs. Those present gasped at the accusation, many of them having come to know Talia quite well since her apprenticeship had begun. Those who didn't know her personally knew of her reputation, so the accusation still came as a shock. Jaren continued to try and claim that his daughter was nothing more than a wretched bitch and whore, trying to destroy the image he had built for himself over the years, and her disobedience began the day that she met the Vermillion brat who was bent on making the House of Chalcedony look bad.

Fuegoleon was growing more and more furious at the accusations Jaren was spouting, but Talia's leaning against him kept him from speaking out. He knew that Jaren would not get away with anything and he knew that Talia needed his support, so he bit his tongue and squeezed her hand gently.

When it came time for the report for Alice's interrogation- which had been done because of the charges against her as an accomplice- Jaren had been muted with a spell and restrained in his corner. Damnatio proceeded to read the report, which revealed Alice's side to everything.


	14. Chapter 14

As Jaren's interrogation report stated, when Jaren married Alice, his abuse had turned to her- beginning when she had difficulties conceiving a child. She endured constant physical and emotional abuse from her husband, even sexual abuse each time that Jaren forced himself on her, but Jaren seemed to back off when she was finally able to conceive and during the pregnancy itself, turning his abuse back onto the staff. However, when Alice gave birth to a girl- to Talia- Jaren was furious and she continued to suffer abuse at the hands of her husband, refused to feed Talia herself and hired a wet nurse to do so instead, then hired a nanny to take care of her day to day needs. But then the day came that Talia had come home from the Vermillion estate with a gash on her forehead and a torn and dirty dress. She stood by and did nothing, out of fear of her husband, while Jaren beat the maid Marissa to death. She couldn't speak out against him, but she couldn't bring herself to protect her daughter for fear that she would suffer the same fate as Marissa.

After that, Alice slowly became more and more numb to the abuse; whether it was against her or against someone else, it didn't matter. She ignored her daughter's pleas and cries for her help and in the beginning, it broke her heart not to do or say anything, but as the years went by she grew to resent her daughter. If she had only had a son, she would be safe from the abuse. Talia had become an image of everything that Alice hated about herself, about her marriage, and about her life in general. She had thought so many times about ending her own life but was too cowardly to take any action.

As Talia listened to the report of her mother's interrogation, she couldn't stop the tears from slipping free. She had always wondered if her mother was once a kind and caring person, or if she had always been that cold of a person, but now she understood.

Fuegoleon was appalled at what Alice's interrogation had revealed, nearly as much as he was by Jaren's, and when he saw Talia crying, he wrapped an arm around her. He held her close and rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

When asked if she would like to speak, Alice looked from Damnatio to her daughter then back and shook her head, saying only, "There's nothing more to say. My lack of action speaks more than enough than I ever could."

Alice was returned to her seat and Damnatio asked for the staff of the House of Chalcedony estate to step forward and provide their testimonies. Each of them was questioned about the charges and each of them seemed both fearful, yet relieved to speak out about what they had seen or experienced.

Those present for the trial sat with so many swirling emotions, from anger to hatred to pity to shock to disgust. They would glance at Talia where she sat with Fuegoleon, watching how she reacted to everything finally brought to light.

After the staff had had their say, Damnatio looked to the court and asked them to consider the punishment befitting Jaren and Alice Chalcedony, asking the same of the king, Augustus Kira Clover XIII.

Talia wiped away her tears, pushing back from Fuegoleon and turning her attention towards Damnatio as he summoned his scales. Fuegoleon kept an arm around her shoulders and held her hand as Damnatio announced the verdict.

"Jaren of House Chalcedony, in regards to the charges of the abuse and attempted murder of Lady Talia Chalcedony, the attempted murder of Crimson Lions Magik Knight Karrick Granden, the murder of Marissa Cathion, Jonathan Marco, Helen Martin, Cammila Toth, and Tristan Young, the abuse of the entire staff employed at the estate of House Chalcedony, and the illegal use of funds to spy on not only Lady Talia but also the entirety of the royal capital- jeopardizing the security of the Clover Kingdom, you are to be stripped of all titles and your claim on your land is forfeit." Damnatio looked at him as he struggled against his restraints and screamed silently at him. "At dawn tomorrow, you are to be executed."

Fuegoleon looked at Talia, seeing her face fall. He couldn't imagine what she felt, but this was still her father.

Damnatio looked to Alice next. "Alice of House Chalcedony, in regards to the charge of being an accomplice to your husband's crimes, you also will be stripped of all titles and your claim on your land is forfeit. You will not be executed, but you will serve a life sentence in prison."

Talia felt some sense of relief, but it was minimal. Her parents would pay the price for their actions and crimes, the people they harmed would get the justice owed to them, and Talia could finally have some sense of peace.

Damnatio raised a hand to silence those gathered and continued. "Lady Talia, would you like to say anything before the sentences are carried out?"

Talia could feel every eye on her and she shook her head. "No, my lord. All I had asked was that my father pay the price for his actions and crimes and that the people he harmed would get the justice owed to them. You have done that and more. Please, let their sentences be carried out so that we may be done with this trial and what remains of House Chalcedony can be at peace."

"Very well." Damnatio gave her a small bow of the head, then looked to the guards. "Take them away."

With that, the trial came to an end and Talia watched as her father struggled continuously as he was dragged away. She looked to her mother, seeing little to no expression upon her face as she turned away and followed the guards. People began filing out of the courtroom one by one, those near where Talia had been sitting offering their condolences.

After a while, only remained Talia and Fuegoleon in the courtroom. Fuegoleon sat with her silently, until there was no one else left, then he looked down at her.

"Talia?"

Talia looked up at Fuegoleon, trying to offer him a smile. "I'm alright, Leon."

"Do you need a moment?"

Talia nodded. "It would seem that my legs don't want to move."

Fuegoleon squeezed her a hand a moment. "Take as long as you need."

They sat there a few more moments, then Talia leaned into Fuegoleon and thanked him for being there for her.

"Of course, Talia. Anything for you."

* * *

When Talia was able to move her legs again, she and Fuegoleon left the courtroom and started making their way through the palace. Most of the way was entirely silent, but Talia couldn't take it anymore.

"Leon, I want to thank you..."

"There's no need, Talia."

"But still..." Talia stopped a moment. "You've done so much for me, and I don't know how to show you how grateful I am."

Fuegoleon stepped back as Talia gave him a deep bow, his brow furrowed as he reached forward to stand her upright. "Talia, please, I've told you I'm more than happy to do anything for you."

Talia felt the tears slipping down her cheeks and she reached up to bury her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Leon... none of this was meant to happen... I didn't want you to get caught in the middle of it all..."

Fuegoleon pulled her into his arms and held her, smoothing her hair back and rubbing her back as she cried into his chest. He knew that nothing he could say in that moment would be enough to reassure her, only time would do that.


End file.
